


The Jedi And The Bounty Hunter

by Cat2000



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Star Wars franchise and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: A Jedi chooses to save a bounty hunter
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 84





	The Jedi And The Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers for the Star Wars prequel trilogy; AU; references to minor character death; some violence; mentions of sex being used as payment
> 
> Pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Jango Fett

Obi-Wan raised his hand, sending one of the armed droids flying backwards with the Force. He didn’t need to look to see where Padme and Anakin were. He could feel both of them as bright, white lights in the Force. Anakin tearing into droids with both his lightsaber and the Force. Padme blasting the droids who were in her way.

Count Dooku was still on the balcony over the arena. Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan saw Mace. His fellow Jedi Master was heading towards the balcony and Dooku, lightsaber humming and buzzing as he prepared to do battle with the Sith.

A blaster was fired and Mace deflected the shot, even as he advanced towards the balcony and prepared to leap up, towards Dooku.

Obi-Wan started to turn away. There were still a lot of droids and while most of his fellow Jedi were still standing, there were a few who were on the ground. Perhaps wounded. Perhaps even dead. He couldn’t extend his senses towards them to make sure. At least not with his attention as divided as it was right now.

The sound of a jetpack roaring through the air brought Obi-Wan’s attention towards the balcony. He watched as the armed mercenary swooped in over the battlefield and landed in the middle of it. And he watched as one of the large animals knocked Jango to the ground, trampling him in the sand. It continued charging, before coming to a halt and turning. Pawing at the ground and snorting, it sent clouds of sand flying around it before charging forward once more, towards the mercenary.

It was impossible to see if Jango was hurt. He was on his feet, blaster aimed at the approaching beast. Just when it seemed he would be mowed down again, he fired and the huge creature crashed to one side, killed with a single shot.

Then the mercenary turned towards Mace, striding forward with his blaster still cocked.

Obi-Wan moved, placing himself between the mercenary and his fellow Jedi Master. “You don’t want to do this.” All around him, battle raged. Cries reached his ears. The moans of the wounded and the dying. The ringing shots that came from blasters. The humming of lightsabers as they sliced through droid bodies.

He shut it all out. Concentrated his senses on two areas: the armoured man in front of him and the area at his back. He didn’t want to leave his back open to attack, after all.

“Jedi tricks,” Jango Fett spat.

“It’s no trick,” Obi-Wan answered. Taking a chance, he deactivated his lightsaber, holding the hilt at his side. “I’m not using the Force against you. I just want to talk.”

“This is battle.” The mercenary shook his head. “No time to talk.” He levelled his blaster at Obi-Wan. “Move. Or I shoot.”

“If you wanted to do that, you would have already,” Obi-Wan said. He glanced past the mercenary, where Bobba Fett crouched and watched the battle with wide eyes. “Do you want your son to watch you die?”

“That won’t happen,” Jango said.

“If you continue down this path, the only place it can end is in your death.” Obi-Wan took a step closer to Jango.

“You foresaw it?” Jango slowly lowered his blaster. “You saw my death? Through the Force?” He no longer sounded so confident or self-assured. A brittle, almost nervous note had crept into his voice.

“Yes.” The response wasn’t entirely honest, but Obi-Wan didn’t need to reach out through the Force to know where the bounty hunter’s path would take him. Encouraged by the lowering of the blaster, he stepped forward. Moved closer to Jango Fett. Moved into his space. “I know you don’t want to make an orphan of your son.”

Jango’s helmeted head shifted; looked towards where Count Dooku stood. Then, he raised his blaster. Aimed it at Obi-Wan’s chest and uttered the words, “I have no choice.”

Obi-Wan hooked his lightsaber in his belt and asked, “What honour do you find in killing an unarmed man?”

“Why do you think I care about honour?” Jango returned. “I won’t hesitate to kill an unarmed man.”

“And yet you do.” Obi-Wan reached out and closed his fingers around the blaster.

“Don’t.”

The protest was uttered in a weak voice that didn’t match his lack of fighting back as Obi-Wan pulled the blaster from his hand. He glanced at the weapon and then tucked it into his belt, next to the lightsaber. He then closed his fingers around Jango’s armoured wrist. “Call your son. We’re leaving.”

“You can’t give me orders.” Jango’s voice was low. It sounded defeated.

Obi-Wan knew Jango couldn’t feel his fingers against his skin, but he tightened his hold around the bounty hunter’s wrist even so. “I can and I will,” he stated. “You can stay here. You can refuse to come with me. But if you do that, you’ll die. Your son will be an orphan. I’m the only chance you have to get out of this alive.”

“Do I have a choice?” Jango’s body slumped in defeat.

“Do you have a ship here?” Obi-Wan asked.

Jango nodded. “Come with me.” He turned to the underpass behind him, without pulling his wrist free from Obi-Wan’s grip. “Boba, come. We’re leaving.”

The small boy scrambled quickly towards his father, darting a suspicious look towards Obi-Wan. “Is the Jedi coming too, Dad?”

Jango just nodded. He glanced back, over Obi-Wan’s shoulder, then quickly grabbed his son’s arm. Without a word, he began to head across the battlefield, keeping to the edge of the arena and away from the main battle, although he kept Boba on the side of him furthest away from the battle.

Obi-Wan kept half of his attention on the bounty hunter and the rest of his attention on the battle around him. He knew Anakin and Padme were safe; could feel his apprentice through the link and knew he didn’t need to worry about anything other than the bounty hunter who’d become his current focus.

It didn’t take the three of them long to get to Jango’s ship. It was small and looked rather battered; probably in part due to the battle it had gone through in space.

The bounty hunter didn’t pull himself free of Obi-Wan’s grip, even as he addressed his son. “Boba, go and get the ship ready to leave. We’ll need to get out of here fast.”

Boba frowned at Obi-Wan. “Is he coming with us?”

Jango didn’t answer with words; just nodded to the ship. Then, when Boba had scampered up the ramp, he turned to Obi-Wan. “Are you?”

“Yes.” Obi-Wan nodded towards the ship. “We should move out now.”

“Why?” Jango asked, his voice heavy with suspicion. “You’ve persuaded me to leave. You don’t need to follow me to make sure I leave. Once I give my word, I keep it.”

“But you were quite willing to take on another job while giving us an army,” Obi-Wan said mildly.

“You can’t blame me for making a living.”

Obi-Wan didn’t directly respond to the bounty hunter’s comment. Instead, he merely said, “We can continue this conversation once we’re on the ship and away from this planet.” He paused and then asked, “Unless you’re having second thoughts?”

“I don’t have second thoughts.” Jango pulled his helmet off and stared at Obi-Wan’s face, making eye contact with him, and then gave a sharp nod before he headed up the ramp, after his son.

Once they were in the cockpit, Boba stared suspiciously at Obi-Wan, narrowing his eyes. “Why are you here?” he demanded bluntly.

Seeing two almost identical pairs of eyes staring at him, Obi-Wan shook his head and turned to face the controls. “That’s not important right now. What’s important is that we get out of here.” He sat down in one of the seats behind the pilot’s chair and nodded to Jango. “Leave the planet. Get us safely into space. Then we will talk.”

Jango nodded and patted Boba’s shoulder as he went by the boy, taking his seat in the pilot’s chair. There was a thrum of engines and then the small ship lifted from the ground, soaring into space with a roar.

Obi-Wan didn’t relax until they were safely through the atmosphere of the planet and surrounded by the darkness of space. Then, he stood up and spoke softly to the bounty hunter. “While your son plots a course, perhaps we could talk.”

“Yes. I believe we should.” Jango rested his hand on Boba’s shoulder, squeezing gently, before standing up. He glanced at Obi-Wan and then walked across the floor towards a door. He placed a hand on the scanner next to it and the door slid open, revealing a tiny bunk with a shelf above that had a few small belongings scattered along it.

The door slid closed behind the two of them and once it did, Jango began to remove his armour.

Obi-Wan frowned and put a hand out. “What are you doing?”

“This is what you expect, isn’t it?” Jango looked at Obi-Wan and frowned. “You either want money or you want something else. If it wasn’t physical, you wouldn’t have followed me here. You would have demanded payment back on the planet.”

Obi-Wan sat on the bunk and shook his head. “I’m not trading sex for saving your life.”

“Then what do you want?”

Obi-Wan leaned forward, holding eye contact with the bounty hunter. “You didn’t need to try to kill Padme. You didn’t need to take on the extra jobs. You can’t call yourself an honourable man if you would take on a job for the enemy of those you were originally working for.”

“Do you expect an apology?”

“No.” Obi-Wan paused and then nodded. “You want to know my required payment? Take your clothes off.”

Jango frowned. “But you don’t want to have sex with me.”

“Not as payment for saving your life,” Obi-Wan answered.

The bounty hunter watched him for several moments before he finally nodded. With slow movements, he began to remove his armour, placing it carefully to one side, until he finally stood clad in only his undershirt and boxers.

“Come here,” Obi-Wan directed.

Jango raised his eyebrows, but walked to his side. Obi-Wan reached out and grasped the man’s wrist, placing his other hand against Jango’s back. He pushed, encouraging the bounty hunter to bend at the waist and bend across his lap.

The man settled in place without arguing or fighting. The only reaction he gave was to glance over his shoulder and ask, “Is this about my honour, or lack of? Or about foreplay?”

“It’s about you keeping your honour, bounty hunter or not. You made things very difficult because you took on a second job when there was no need to.” Obi-Wan let his hand rub gently over the other man’s lower back. “My payment is to give you a spanking, so that you think about how to keep your honour next time. You chose not to shoot an unarmed man, which is how I know you’re not beyond hope. Not beyond redemption.” He moved his fingers towards Jango’s boxers and gave a swift tug, pulling them down and baring the bounty hunter’s bottom.

The first crack of palm to bare skin sounded unnaturally loud in the tiny room and Obi-Wan glanced at the door, wondering if Boba would come in to find out what the noise was. As he waited, he rubbed lightly at the pink handprint his palm had made on Jango’s right cheek.

When there was no sound outside the door, Obi-Wan delivered another firm smack, this time to Jango’s opposite buttock. Once again, he paused to rub at the handprint he’d left behind and felt Jango twitch.

The next several smacks were delivered at the same steady force and speed. Obi-Wan worked his way down to mid-thigh, pausing to rub and then beginning to firmly smack skin he’d already gone over once before.

Jango didn’t react much apart from letting out quiet grunts when Obi-Wan’s palm landed on a spot that had already received attention. By the time Obi-Wan was on the third circuit, though, the bounty hunter was beginning to shift and squirm.

“If you continue down this path you’re on, it will still end in your death,” Obi-Wan stated, his words punctuated by each smack of his hand against Jango’s reddening backside.

“And you’re going to stop this by spanking me?” Jango asked, his voice strained.

“If I have to,” Obi-Wan responded. “If you take more steps down the wrong path, then yes. I will pull you back in the way I need to.” He moved his hand a bit lower and began to focus more smacks to Jango’s thighs and to his sit spots, making sure the bounty hunter would feel it when he next sat down.

The man’s squirms became more pronounced and his legs jerked when Obi-Wan’s palm landed on his thighs. He began to hiss and grunt with every other smack. “ _Why_?” he demanded.

“Because if you can’t be saved, there’s no hope for anyone else,” Obi-Wan answered. “And because I believe you are an honourable man. But you shouldn’t have targeted the people under my protection and that’s where you made your mistake.”

“Because you’re going to spank me for making that mistake.” Jango’s voice hitched slightly.

“And I will again, if you take on another job that’s against the Jedi.”

“So you’re in control of me now.” Jango took a deep breath. “That’s your price. For you saving my life.”

“Yes.”

With that response, Jango slumped over Obi-Wan’s lap and breathed in deeply. “Okay,” he whispered. “I submit.”

Obi-Wan stopped the spanking, letting his hand rest on Jango’s backside for a few moments. Then, he tugged the bounty hunter’s boxers back into place and patted his back lightly. “You can get up. Whenever you’re ready.”

Jango pushed himself up slowly. His face was flushed and his eyes looked a bit wet, but no tears had fallen. He straightened to his full height and stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “My son will wonder why we have been gone for so long.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t come to find out what the noise was about,” Obi-Wan commented.

“The bunk is soundproofed.” Jango shrugged. “I do have _some_ privacy.”

“Then we should go,” Obi-Wan said. “I want to look at the next jobs you have in mind. Make sure they aren’t ones that will cause you to pay the ultimate price.”

Jango nodded. “You’re in charge now, so I will let you.” He glanced at the door, then strode towards Obi-Wan. Grasping the Jedi by the shoulders, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s in a hard, almost bruising kiss.

Obi-Wan found himself responding, kissing back with just as much force.

Jango pulled back slowly from the kiss with a satisfied smile. “So you do want me.”

“I never said I didn’t,” Obi-Wan responded. “Just that I wasn’t expecting sex in exchange for saving your life. But if you want it and I want it, then there’s no reason for us not to act on it.”

“I thought the Jedi didn’t have any wants or desires.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I think there are a lot of things different for me right now.” He reached up and tugged Jango down with him.

The bounty hunter sprawled on the tiny bunk with Obi-Wan and the two of them shared another deep, lingering kiss.

** The End **


End file.
